cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March
2007 Global Marijuana March (GMM). Saturday, May 5, 2007. Also known as Million Marijuana March (MMM). :GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. GMM Wikipedia page. :2007 city list with reports, photos, videos. City-list-only mirrors: 2. 3. 4. 2007 YouTube GMM-MMM videos. Search. 2. MySpace pages: www.myspace.com/ecommm www.myspace.com/globalmm Yahoo Group with public archive: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/mmmworld GMM Photo Galleries. :Posters, flyers, banners: 2007 GMM. 2007. 2006. 2005. 2004. 2003. 2002. 2001. 2000. 1999. 232 cities have signed up so far for 2007. :Please send info/updates/reports/photos to: gmm(at)globalmarijuanamarch.org and Dana Beal dana(at)phantom.com - You can also call in info/updates to Dana Beal. His phone number is 212-677-7180. Also, please report cities that will not have an event and should be removed from the main 2007 city list. Also, please report incorrect or non-working links and email addresses. City lists: 2007. 2006. 2005. 2004. 2003. 2002. 2001. 2000. 1999. Please add links and info Please add additional links not found on the main city list. If you add a link to this page, please create a link back from your own site to this page so people who are looking for a way to promote their own event can add to this list. To add links click the edit links to the right. Previous city lists with many report links. *2005: http://www.geocities.com/tents444/mmm2005map.htm *2006: http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org/2006.php An example from 2005 below. Some of the links may no longer work: London, England, UK. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Media. 2. 3. 4. Photos. 2. Gallery. Video. Thread. Report. 2. 3. 4. Google. 2. Regional maps. 2007 GMM. This is great stuff to paste into forums: Russia. Map of Russian cities signed up for GMM 2007. With distances from Moscow. With links, too. * http://www.batchgeocode.com/map/?i=09b06625cd1c8ea62e7b16ba0476b814 South and Central America. Map of cities signed up for GMM 2007. * http://www.batchgeocode.com/map/?i=5984e48461540881a1538e7d9eb9e425 There are Google Earth links at the bottom of the map pages. Click the Google Earth link to download the setup file. If you already have Google Earth installed, click one of the setup files to launch Google Earth to see that region's GMM 2007 cities placed on Google Earth. For more info and free downloads go here: * http://earth.google.com Cities for 2007 Participating cities. Cities are in alphabetical order in each section. ---- Africa Cape Town, South Africa. Durban, South Africa. Johannesburg, South Africa. Asia Eilat, Israel. Jerusalem, Israel. Osaka, Japan. Sapporo, Japan. Tel Aviv, Israel. Tokyo, Japan. Canada Abbotsford, British Columbia. Calgary, Alberta. GMM forum. 2. Halifax, Nova Scotia. Montreal, Quebec. Ottawa, Ontario. Regina, Saskatchewan. Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. Thunder Bay, , Ontario. Toronto, Ontario. Vancouver, British Columbia. Winnipeg, Manitoba. Europe Alicante, Spain. Amsterdam, Netherlands. Antwerp, Belgium. Athens, Greece. Basel, Switzerland. Belgrade, Serbia. (http://konoplja.wikia.com/) Bergen, Norway. Berlin, Germany :check out http://www.hanflobby.de/ for further details and/or fetch the Hanflobby RSS Feed ** also categorized (on gmm articles): http://www.hanflobby.de/category/global-marijuana-march/ :* 4. Smoke-In at the grass before the "Schneekoppe" (Bundestag Berlin) - 4pm :* 5. Direct Action Workshop from 2pm @ Offene Uni BerlinS and Afterparty@Scharni38 at 11pm @ Scharnweberstr. 38, Berlin-Friedrichshain :* 6. Lectures about "The War on Drugs" and "Cannabis Social Clubs" @ Hanf Museum Berlin - 4pm :contact: tribble-gmm(at)hanfplantage.de and/or tribble(at)jabber.ccc.de Bern, Switzerland. Biel, Switzerland. Bilbao, Spain. Birmingham, UK. Budapest, Hungary. Preview video. Video. 2. Chalon-sur-Saône, France. Chelyabinsk, Russia. Copenhagen, Denmark. Cork City, Ireland. Debrecen, Hungary. Dublin, Ireland. Frankfurt, Germany :check out http://www.hanf-initiative.de/ for further details and cliq42 contacts and fetch the RSS Feed :monthly smoke-ins in Frankfurt, Germany relaxed resistance >) Helsinki, Finland. Izhevsk. Russia. Jyvaskyla, Finland. Kaliningrad, Russia. Kiev. Ukraine. La Laguna, Spain. Las Palmas, Spain. Leon, Spain. Lille, France. Lisbon, Portugal. Forum. Press preview. Ljubljana, Slovenia. Luzern, Switzerland. Lyon, France. Madrid, Spain. Forum. 2. Malaga, Spain. Middlesbrough, UK. Moscow, Russia. Nancy, France. Novosibirsk, Russia. Nyíregyháza, Hungary. Odessa, Ukraine. Orensburg, Russia. Oslo, Norway. The Oslo people maintain the GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org site. Oulu, Finland. Paris, France. Pécs, Hungary. Pietarsaari, Finland. Porto, Portugal. Potsdam, Germany. Prague, Czech Republic. Rome, Italy. Rotterdam, Netherlands. Samara, Russia. Sofia, Bulgaria. St. Petersburg, Russia. Stavanger, Norway. Stockholm, Sweden. Szeged, Hungary. Szombathely, Hungary. Telford, UK. Forum. 2. 3. Trondheim, Norway. Turku, Finland. Vigo, Spain. Vitoria-Gasteiz, Euskal Herria. Warsaw, Poland. Zaragoza, Spain. Oceania Auckland, New Zealand. Christchurch, New Zealand. Darwin, Australia. Dunedin, New Zealand. Hamilton, New Zealand. Nimbin, Australia. Wellington, New Zealand. South America Bermuda, Bermuda. Brasilia, Brazil. Buenos Aires, Argentina. Cali, Colombia. Caracas, Venezuela. Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina. Concepción, Chile. Cordoba, Argentina. Curitiba, Brazil. El Bolsón, Argentina. Kingston, Jamaica. Lima, Peru. Mexico City, Mexico. Montevideo, Uruguay. Porto Alegre, Brazil. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Link #2. Media preview. Rosario, Argentina. Salvador, Bahia, Brazil. Yahoo Group. Santiago. Chile. English GMM-MMM forum. 2. Spanish event forums. Santos, Brazil. United States Albuquerque, New Mexico. Alpine, Texas. Alva, Oklahoma. Amherst, Massachusetts. Anaheim, California. Anchorage, Alaska. Arcata, California. Asheville, North Carolina. Atlanta, Georgia. Bakersfield, California. Bellingham, Washington. Boise, Idaho. The Rally starts at 2pm, at the entrance to Julia Davis Park, on Capitol Blvd. The March to the Capitol bldg. starts at 4pm, we will march to the statehouse steps and the speeches will start at 4:20pm. See www.mehemp.org for more info. Boone, North Carolina. Boston, Massachusetts. Boulder, Colorado. Buffalo, New York. Burlington, Vermont. Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Chicago, Illinois. Chico, California. Cincinnati, Ohio. Cleveland, Ohio. Cocoa Beach, Florida. Colorado Springs, Colorado. Columbia, Missouri. Columbus, Indiana. Columbus, Ohio. Cookeville, Tennessee. Crescent City, California. Dallas, Texas. GMM forum. Denver, Colorado. Des Moines, Iowa. Detroit, Michigan. Dover, Delaware. Eugene, Oregon. Everman, Texas. Fairbanks, Alaska. Fayetteville, Arkansas. Flagstaff, Arizona. Flint, Michigan. Fresno, California. Ft. Bragg, California. Ft. Collins, Colorado. Ft. Worth, Texas. Garberville, California. Grand Island, Nebraska. Grand Rapids, Michigan. Gunnison, Arizona. Hachita, New Mexico. Hanford, California. Hilo, Hawaii. Houston, Texas. Indianapolis, Indiana. Iowa City, Iowa. Jackson, Michigan. Juneau, Arkansas. Kansas City, Missouri. Largo, Florida. Las Vegas, Nevada. Nevada NORML event Information beth@nevadanorml.org 4/20 & 21st Las Vegas Style! Lawrence, Kansas. Lawton, Oklahoma. Lexington, Kentucky. Los Angeles, California. Manchester, Connecticut. Manley Hot Springs, Alaska. Minneapolis, Minnesota. Missoula, Montana. Mount Shasta, California. Nashville, Tennessee. New Orleans, Louisiana. New Paltz, New York. New York City, New York. Newark, Delaware. Newark, New Jersey. Ogden, Utah. Omaha, Nebraska. Orlando, Florida. Paia, Hawaii. Peoria, Illinois. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Portland, Maine. Portland, Oregon. Providence, Rhode Island. Raleigh, North Carolina. Riverton, Wyoming. Sacramento, California. Salem, Oregon. Salt Lake City, Utah. San Diego, California. San Francisco, California. San Marcos, Texas. Santa Rosa, California. Sarasota, Florida. Scranton, Pennsylvania Seattle, Washington. South Bend, Indiana. Spokane, Washington. Springfield, Missouri. St. Louis, Missouri. St. Petersburg, Florida. Steamboat Springs, Colorado. Steven's Point, Wisconsin Syracuse, New York. Tampa, Florida. Traverse City, Michigan. Tucson, Arizona. Ukiah, California. Upper Lake, California. Vine Grove, Kentucky. Waikiki, Hawaii. Washington, D.C. Watertown, New York. Wichita, Kansas. Wilmington, Delaware. Worcester, Massachusetts. Yuba City/Marysville, California. Why you should use this page * getting together, moving something together. * cannabis activists: if you have some specialty, share them with us. some of you are designers, internet service provider, an attorney, accountant, club manager or even students.. Online-Organization '''Let's move together!' * How to put on a pot rally by David Malmo-Levine (19 Jan, 2004), Cannabis Culture Instant Messaging please get a jabber instant messenger (or another form of this type of communication: Google Talk is easy to use for beginners, it is jabber too. You do not need to be online or reachable all the time! Also please remember that we are not online all the time. Website / Blog Please create a web page for your city. If you are new to this, it is easy and fast to start a free blog page. You can use various free blog sites, or you can use Wordpress or blogger.com Have a look at this page for info on other kinds of free web pages. A MySpace.com page is free, and may be the easiest one to create. Anything will work. The point is to create on online GMM focal point for your city. People can network via MySpace friend requests, and MySpace messages at first. Use the page to post the time, day, and location of a GMM event. Any event will work. A small event is fine the first year, or any year. Even an informal meeting in the park will do. If you are used to wikipedia, then maybe create a web page at one of the free wiki farms. They offer many different options and levels of control and collaboration. MySpace A MySpace page for Global Million Marijuana March (GMM-MMM): www.myspace.com/ecommm myspace is evil, too (it belongs to rupert murdoch ) but here are some links to get data into and from myspace pages: * http://www.myspacefeed.com/ - MySpace Feed - RSS Feed to Image Converter * http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/ - MySpace RSS Creator generates full-text RSS feeds for MySpace blogs. * http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/event/ - MySpace Events Feed Creator generates RSS or Atom feeds for MySpace events. * http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/comment/ - MySpace Commments RSS Creator generates full-text RSS feeds for MySpace comments. * http://5thirtyone.com/archives/174 - scaper with more general approach, interesting for scraping other pages than myspace A MySpace GMM blog: http://blog.myspace.com/ecommm - If you have the Firefox browser you can use http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/ to create an RSS feed that can be made into one of Firefox's "Live Bookmarks" that shows up as a dropdown menu of clickable GMM MySpace blog article titles on the bookmarks toolbar at the top of browser windows. If you have the MS Internet Explorer browser it is added to the feeds which can be found by clicking the favorites center icon. For fast setup of the GMM blog feed in any browser just click this link: *http://makedatamakesense.com/myspace/?url=http%3A%2F%2Fblog.myspace.com%2Fecommm Technical Help There are some people who can help you in getting a page online. Please contact: * by mail: tribble(at)hanfplantage.de by jabber: tribble(at)jabber.ccc.de * Mail and chat: Eco Man, brothnine(at)gmail.com - Google, I know. ;) * add-your-contact-here Publicity Prepare yourself for some press conferences. Give the press what they want: information. Photos, audio, video, texts, .. If you cannot do it, get in contact with us - we're helping you out. You can have 2 million people on the streets without one journalist! * Get a mailing list: like on yahoo groups - yahoo is evil too ** free mailing list providers: ask tribble (see above), http://www.jpberlin.de , ask at erowid.org, mapinc.org, norml ? put all your press contacts on this mailing list. * Examples: MMMworld list and public archive. See also the many other forum and email lists linked on the GMM city lists, and on the city sites. * Make events ** some ideas are below: How to get money for your event International GMM-MMM forums *Girls Gone Weed. *Cannabis Culture. Translation This site translates text passages, or whole web pages: http://babelfish.altavista.com/translate.dyn How to get money for your event * make a smoke-in/hemp market with things you can easily produce and sell: hemp bakery, roasted hemp seeds.. * do an open music contest ( http://www.openmusiccontest.org/ ), sell some t-shirts and do a party.. * also charity songs can be sold online, as ringtone, .. * do a charity event, some party * get sponsors like head&grow shops ** sponsors like banners on webpages or to see their logo, get announced in the context and so on * get support from an non-profit organization, foundations ** rosa-luxemburg stiftung (.de), .. * flyers do have two pages - get a sponsor which prints the other side * do a hemp fashion show; or a fashion contest - the best will be made from hemp textiles ( like http://chanvreutile.free.fr/ ) * did you know that Rock against Racism (70/80ies) was co-organized by the Legalize Scene ? RAR exists till today Simple city list without links Here is how to quickly convert the globalmarijuanamarch.org city list to a simple, plain-text, city list without links or email addresses. Paste the city-list web page into FrontPage or another WYSIWYG HTML editor. Delete the email address columns, and the empty columns. Save the page. Open the revised page in the MS Internet Explorer browser. Copy and paste the city list from the MSIE browser page into almost any freeware text editor such as Notepad, Notepad2 or NoteTab Light. (The Firefox browser requires different, more-difficult, instructions. Because when the Firefox page is pasted into a text editor there are tabs that end up in the text. An MSIE city-list paste into a text editor does not end up with any tabs in the text.) In the text editor use the replace command from the edit or search menu. Use the "replace all" option. The fastest method is by using a more advanced freeware text editor such as NoteTab Light from www.notetab.com - Notetab is a quick download and install. No need to restart your computer after installation. First go to the view menu to select the option to show nonprinting text such as the spaces and linebreaks. The actual linebreak code to use with the replace command: ^p Do the following tasks in order. *1. Replace the 6 spaces after the region names with a period. *2. Replace the 2 spaces after the city names with a comma and a space. *3. Replace the space and linebreak code at the end of lines with a period and linebreak code. For simpler freeware text editors such as Notepad or Notepad2: Do the following tasks in order. *1. Replace the 6 spaces after the region names with a period. *2. Replace the 2 spaces after the city names with a comma. *3. Replace the remaining single spaces after the nation names to a period and a space. *4. Replace the commas with a comma and a space. *5. Manually delete the periods within city, state or nation names consisting of more than one word. At this point both methods end up with a simple city list in a single column broken down by regions. To add a blank line between each city use NoteTab Light to replace the single linebreak code with 2 linebreak codes. Or add blank lines manually. This produces a city list that is good for pasting into wiki pages. Headline text Petition To Circulate At Your March: I, the undersigned, support the nationwide legalization of cannabis, especially for medical purposes, and also support existing and future pro-cannabis liberation laws and politicians in both my local and federal levels. Prohibition- like the "War on Drugs"- did not work by a long shot, and, also like the War On Drugs, just created a booming black market economic entity that at times would have made WalMart and Halliburton green with envy. Just as many people nowadays use illegal drugs as did before the government started prohibiting them. People with drug convictions are sometimes treated worse than murderers, having to spend life in prison for (excuuuse ME!) ruining their lives with drugs, while the rapist who was formerly in their cell block goes free because of overcrowding. Did you know that people convicted of drug crimes can be denied aid for college....but not violent criminals? Black, Hispanic, and poor people are more likely to be arrested and convicted for using marijuana because it is easy to obtain and is found more often in lower-class urban communities than in Wally and Beaver Cleaver's street. Also, since (because of continuing racism) many minorities are poor, they may need to resort to selling marijuana and other drugs to keep themselves alive. Again because of racism, a disproportionate amount of minorities are punished for drug convictions. The "War On Drugs" is, in a certain sense, a war on black, Hispanic, and underprivileged peoples. Marijuana in particular can help cancer patients with pain, nausea, sleeplessness, and depression far better than the dangerous pill drug companies push, whose side-effects would make Superman keel over! No one has ever died directly from using marijuana, as opposed to alcohol or pills, both of which remain legal. What many find to be the most important reason to legalize marijuana is the natural rights we are born with- the right to choose to put whatever we want in our bodies. When the government takes responsibility for the people, the people learn not to take responsibility for themselves. We, the undersigned, are counting on you! Category:GMM2007